


The Backseat Isn't Where Love Blossoms (Or Is It?)

by tenebrousAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Car Sex, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Strilondes, awkward everything, dave and rose are fraternal twins, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebrousAuthor/pseuds/tenebrousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom Lalonde is crying somewhere because Rose is incapable of having a normal prom night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backseat Isn't Where Love Blossoms (Or Is It?)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my best comrade, Jillian.

Rose wondered if this made her some kind of floozy. 

Making out with her prom date in the back of her car wasn't something that she had planned for her life, but like her child psychiatrist had told her, she could not plan her entire life. Which Rose found herself coming to terms with, because if she'd foreseen these circumstances she wouldn't have purchased such a tulle heavy gown.  

She would've bought something that conserved more space, like the slinky, mauve, low cut number that she'd seen in the third store that they, they being Rose and her mother, had visited. Instead she was cramped in the backseat of her silver Ford Focus, with a hand on his tie and the other on the roof of the car. Her date wasn't a good kisser. His braces and buck teeth kept getting in the way and cutting at her lip, but she lied to herself and said that she was enjoying it. From what she internalized as a child, women weren't supposed to live sexually satisfied, right? Her mother would find herself crying, finally, her daughter put herself in with the status quo! O, Happy days! Rose figured that she might as well go all since this is supposed to be the best night of her life (until she's a New York Time's Bestseller, at least).  

Rose moved her newly manicured hands to the front of her tulle monstrosity and pulled layers, upon layers of lavender tulle from between her dark thighs and ground her crotch into John's crotch. He moaned a broken moan into her mouth before pulling away and moving his head from Rose to breathe. Rose kept up her hip movements as John pressed the side of his face into the upholstery of the car's backseat, his slanted eyes squeezed shut.  

John whined as he laced his hands in Rose's soft platinum blonde afro, pulling her into the dip of his shoulder. He jumped and pressed himself back into the seat as Rose nipped and sucked on his soft, pale neck. Oh, how the night was heating up. 

John's moans got louder as Rose rutted against his crotch harder and harder. For the first time of the night Rose moaned and could feel herself get a little wet, but all that ended in half a second as John's loudest moan of the night, followed by a full body shiver, was someone's name. Not Rose's name, oh no, that be too normal for Rose's sex life. John moaned "Dave", as in Rose's younger twin brother. With panties drier than California and John's briefs wetter than the Red Sea, Rose clambered into the front seat, angry and ready to drop off John and go home and sleep off her anger. 

 Neither Rose nor John spoke on the way to drop him off. Rose didn't know what she'd say if she were to open her mouth. "Well, that was awkward", or "Maybe one day we'll laugh at this", or "Sorry". Why does Rose need to apologize for John's... apparent homosexuality and his inability to keep his mouth shut. 

Rose set her jaw and gripped the steering wheel tighter in her hands, refusing to look in the backseat. Despite how cold Rose like to present herself as, she couldn't be mad at John. John who had tried to become her friend by showing her a new magic trick every day in the library, who insisted that she had the talent for the state wide poetry contest (which she won), and supported her rebellion against her mother by cutting her hair for her. 

"I'm not mad at you, John." 

John looked up from his phone and met Rose's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Rose, you don't have to lie. I fucked up and I'm sorry, but, just don't lie." 

Rose rolled her eyes as they turned onto Maple Dr., John's street. "Look Egbert, don't worry about this. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad that I'm even mad." Rose parked the car in front of his house and turned to face him. "I'm mad that we made out because, that's what we're told to do on prom night. I'm mad that you didn't feel comfortable telling me that you're gay," 

"Rose! I'm not a homosexual!" 

"John, I don't know what else to call saying my brother's name while you came in your pants." 

"Rose, this is really embarrassing!" 

John's face had to be beet red, Rose couldn't tell with their only light being the porch lights of the suburban house's lined up the road. 

"John, promise me that you'll still be my friend." 

"Will you stop talking about what happened if I do?" 

"Yes." 

"Then, yeah. We'll still be friends." 

Rose held out her delicate pinky and demanded a pinky promise. 

"Rose, aren't you 17?" 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

John laughed as he twisted his pinky around Rose's. He laughed loud and shameless, wheezing like his lungs weren't swimmer's lungs. And Rose laughed, cackling as loud as thunder. And everything felt normal again.  

Rose placed her dark hand on John's cloth covered knee. "Get the hell out of my car, homo." 

"I swear Rose you're like a dog with a bone." John mumbled as he got out of the car. "Probably already have me scheduled for a therapy session." 

Rose rolled down the passenger side window and said; "Thank you, for going to prom with me, John." 

John snorted and subconsciously pushed up his wire framed glasses. "No problem, Rose." 

Ugh, Rose felt exhausted. 

Be it from the standing and dancing in heels for four hours or the backseat incident, she didn't know, but what she did know was that she needed some junk food. 

Driving to the nearest Dollar General, Rose thought about her appearance. She doubted that the employees got girls dressed in ball gowns with killer eyeliner all the time, but as she parked Rose realized that she couldn't find a single fuck to give. Getting in the store wasn't an easy feat, no siree. First Rose managed to get her dress stuck in the car door (thank whomever that it didn't rip), damn near tripped three times crossing the parking lot, and couldn't open the door. 

She didn't know if it was locked or what, seeing as it was an hour before closing time, but her problem was quickly resolved as a young, attractive hijabi girl rushed to open the door for Rose, once she noticed her struggling. 

"I'm sorry about that. This door's been getting stuck for the past few days." Rose noticed that the girl wasn't making eye contact with her, but she couldn't tell if it was out of intimidation or attraction. Rose hoped for the latter one, seeing as the hijabi girl stood a good four inches taller than the dark skinned blonde. 

Rose's smile spread across her face like liquid, easy and welcoming as she eyed the girl up and down. "Oh, don't worry yourself...Kanaya. Pretty girls like you shouldn't have to worry." 

With that Rose slinked her way past Kanaya and headed for the chips and candy. She smiled as she watched Kanaya stand behind the check out counter, fully immersed in Cosmo, while Rose was fully immersed her. Tall and broad brownish-orange skin and a large, sloped nose with plump, plum colored lips. Her face was covered in a smattering of freckles and dark moles. Ugh, she was cute, like textbook definition cute. 

With three bags of barbecue flavored chips and a cylinder of strawberry frosting, Rose made her way to the register, shameless in her purchases. Kanaya gave an impish smile accompanied by the slanting of her eyes. Rose thought of how hilarious it was that Kanaya was going to attempt to take advantage of a possible emotional grievance. She didn't seem like that kind of girl.  

Even more reason to like her. 

"Broke up with your boyfriend recently?" 

Rose snorted as she rifled through her black satin clutch. "I wish, more like prom date said my brother's name while we made out in the backseat of my car." 

Kanaya was shocked speechless. If there was anything Rose had learned from psychology it was that nothing threw people for a loop no more than the truth, and Rose was basking the aftermath. Kanaya shook herself from her surprise and began to ring up Rose's cache of unhealthy items. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to shock me into silence." 

Rose smirked and leaned on the cold metal counter. "I don't know, Kanaya, I've grown quite fond of your dulcet tones." 

"How sweet of you, but I'm sure that I can do better things with my mouth." Kanaya's smile afterwards was sinful and flashed her (slightly) crooked, white teeth. Rose could feel a blush crawling across her fat cheeks. 

"Despite tonight's activities, I'm not easy, Kanaya. It's going to take more than just a pick up line to get into the backseat of my Ford Focus." 

Kanaya's laugh was more of a roar with how loud it was, suddenly it felt like the Dollar General wasn't empty. "Don't worry that pretty, little head of yours yet. I'm getting over a break up too." 

Rose arched her eyebrow. "So what was she like?" 

"Why would you like to know?" 

"Just so I can avoid the rookie mistakes." 

Kanaya rolled her eyes, but nevertheless started talking about her ex girlfriend. "She'd seemed really nice, but then there was this whole fiasco about her kissing another boy. I forgave her for that, then she did a little bit more than kiss with another girl." While she recounted all the things that led up to the break up, Kanaya would wave her hand aimlessly through the air like she was rambling off a list.  

"There was this huge fight that involved a lot of crying over the phone and the destruction of some of her personal property. Basically, the problem was that she was manipulative and flighty." Kanaya took a deep breath a smiled. "So there you go, my ex summed up in a sad little story." 

Rose nodded. "You're not wrong, that was kind of sad. You should write a movie with that." 

Kanaya tittered while picking at her nails. "Yeah, maybe, it was just really weird and terrible. I don't think that it would be popular though, I mean a gay love story between two girls that _aren't_ two white, alternative girl with colorful hair." 

Rose laughed an ugly laugh and covered her mouth with her hand. "I think someone should break the mold." Suddenly there was this tense, awkward air between them before Kanaya spoke up once more.  

"I really am sorry that your prom night turned out the way that it did." She muttered as she handed Rose her bag. 

Rose picked out the bobbie pins holding her hair in its immaculate bun. "Don't even worry about it, Kanaya." With the last pin out, Rose's white blonde hair fell to her dark and exposed shoulders. "It happens to the best of us." 

Rose headed to the not broken door to leave. Her mom was probably worried as to why Rose wasn't home yet. 

"Would you mind if I walked you to your car?" 

Rose's lilac lips were pursed and parted with surprise, a sliver of white teeth exposed, almost as smooth as ivory. Suddenly they were in a smile. "Of course, Kanaya, but are you supposed to be leaving your station like that?" 

Kanaya shrugged as she walked from behind the register. "We're closing in two minutes anyway." 

Rose stood brimming with excitement as she waited for Kanaya to finish turning off lights and locking up.  

Kanaya's hands were smooth as silk in Rose's. 

Kanaya's lips were as soft as pillows against Rose's. 

And Rose's name sounded like a song when it fell from Kanaya's mouth.


End file.
